Moments Spent In High School
by xDarknessAngelx
Summary: Wishing-Fire's AU Challenge. It's a new school year for Ven. New school year, usually means more craziness, possibly drama, and maybe new friends? 100 moments that Ven experiences of the new school year.
1. Smile

**A/N: Hi! Sooo, I've decided to do a Kingdom Hearts challenge, for the first time, after reading a whole bunch of others that are really good. So, this one is Wishing-Fire's AU Challenge starring: Ventus/Ven(my recent fav character) and his moments in high school. And I have to maintain 150 words or less. Well, this should be interesting... Okay, enough of my drabble, on with this challenge! **

**Disclaimer: Oh right, forgot about this. I don't own Ven or any other KH member that appears, nor do I own this challenge. Only the weird, crazy plot that I just thought of a few moments ago. **

_***Smile* **_

It was the start of a new school year and Ventus, or Ven for short, wasn't all that excited about it. After putting on his uniform and packing up his books, he was ready to go. He walked out, well on his way, getting closer to the all too familiar building of Paopu High School.

Ven approached the solid white doors and sighed heavily,

"Here we go." he reluctantly opened the doors, the familiar view of white hallways and even the familiar smell of, well, fruit. There was already a ton of students inside. Ven, however, was looking around for some specific people.

"Ven!" but once he turned around, he found what he was looking for. The ever familiar figures of his friends were running up to him. Upon seeing them, there was now a big smile starting to form on the blonde's lips.

**A/N: Yay! Good, I managed to keep it below 150! Okay, so, the ending wasn't all that great... But, in a sense, I guess it was okay... Anyway, I put this as a school setting because mainly, imagining the KH characters in school uniforms and being in classes and all that seems cute... well, to me anyway. And not to mention interesting. Ohhh, and forgot to mention, we'll just say that Ven is in... 10th grade. I'm not exactly sure how old he is, I think he's around 15? So... yeah, he's going to be 10th grade. **

**Well, that was my first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as I can! **


	2. Eternity

**A/N: Okay, so, I have chapter 2 here now. I hope it's not too bad. This will probably be the last one for now. I have to think up some more for the other themes. Alright, enough of this, enjoy this chapter! **

**_*Eternity*_**

Ven was seated in his new English II class. He usually sat in the back with his friends, but this time, his teacher decided to put all the students in assigned seats and Ven sat up front, away from his friends, and he certainly wasn't too happy about this.

Instead of paying attention to the teacher, he stared at the wall. English wasn't his favorite class. Reading boring books and writing long essays just wasn't fun at all.

But then his eyes shifted to the clock. Only 45 minutes to go. He let out a small groan and laid his head down.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like a while, Ven picked his head back up and once again, looked at the clock. To his dismay, only two minutes had actually passed.<p>

And this was why Ven hated English. To him, it would take an eternity until the class finally ended.

**A/N: ehhh... it was okay, I guess. If I could have more than 150 words, I could have made it a little bit better. But oh well, just did with what I got. Oh, I didn't mention this in the story but the English teacher is going to be Zexion. Yes, Zexion. It makes a lot of sense haha. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! **


	3. Rivalry

**A/N: Yay! I finally got one review :D Thanks to BeyondTheClouds for being my first reviewer and reviewing for both chapters and story alerting this ^^ I also thank you for giving me that idea for Rivalry! It was really good! And it is now that I have chapter 3! **

**And also thanks to JayDex for adding this to their story alerts :) **

**Okay, well, this is when I should stop talking and let you read on! Enjoy! **

_**_*_Rivalry***_

"Admit it Ven, I'm clearly a better friend for Sora, Riku and Roxas. I'd be glad to take your place. " and here we have Vanitas, a boy who was considered a bully, and Ven's worse enemy, and all-time rival.

"Why don't you go find some of your _own_ friends, Vanitas." Ven argued back, for the sake of his friends.

"Sure, I could. But, your friends are clearly better off with me." Vanitas smirked. Ven was clearly getting annoyed now. "Alright, I'll be reasonable. You give up your friends to me and we can stop this silly little rivalry between us." Ven didn't find that very "reasonable".

"Forget it Vanitas." and then Ven turned around, walking away from Vanitas.

"Okay fine, I guess we'll be never-ending rivals then! I won't give up!" and Vanitas, now flustered, stormed off. And so, the rivalry between the blonde and black head continued on.

**A/N: hmmm... now that I read and revise this... it's seems bad :/ It kinda makes Vanitas a little bit... weird xD haha But, I tried my best. This is probably a terrible chapter... **

**But, I'd like to know what you think :) Please review! **

**Oh and I might need some ideas for Judgement... My mind has definitely gone blank with that theme xD I'd love to hear your ideas! **


	4. Judgement

**A/N: Heyyy peoples! I feel bad for not updating yesterday... but a lot went on! It was crazy... School sure does get in the way with my writing. But, oh well, that doesn't matter. What matters now, is that I am updating for this story! :D Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_ for reviewing last chapter and for giving me an idea for Judgement. And here it is! **

**Enjoy! **

**_*Judgement*_**

Ven was sitting in Study Hall, with Sora who was busy ranting about his math homework being too difficult. Ven learned to ignore this, and he started looking around the room. He noticed all the cliques together.

There was Zack, Tidus, Wakka, Lea and Isa, the "popular" sporty guys. Kairi and Selphie, two of the popular girls. Xion and

Namine

, the two quietest girls he knows.

As he seemed to judge the groups accordingly, he started to wonder something… What about his own group?

… Well, they were "special"… kind of troublemakers… in a way, and definitely cool and awesome.

So his final judgement on the matter was that he and his group of friends were that they were special kinds of troublemakers who are cool enough to be awesome.

**A/N: haha, yes, I made Lea and Isa sporty and popular xD And Kairi, Namine(I can't do that little e with the squiggly for the e in Namine's name... whenever I do, then you might see it... But not now haha), Xion and Selphie were the only girls I could think of when writing this. And yes, Ven and his group of friends, are very special in their own way! xD **

**Well, please review and tell me what you think! :D **


	5. Tiny

**A/N: yay! Another chapter! :D I'm actually having a lot of fun doing these challenges haha. Tomorrow, since I have Study Hall, I'm gonna be writing away! Ahem, so, anyway, this one is really cute, in my opinion. And in a way, perfect for Ven! Here is Tiny! **

**Enjoy! **

_***Tiny***_

Ven was currently in Biology, doing the classwork that wasn't too hard. But suddenly, he felt something run along his feet. He looked down to find a very tiny mouse under his desk. He smiled and gently picked it up, smiling at the tiny creature in his hands.

"Wow, you're so tiny. I bet you can go into the coolest places." Ven always found it interesting to be tiny sized. You could squeeze yourself in tiny spaces and sneak through cracks and other cool stuff. The only negative part was the fact that you had to avoid being squished…

"Gross! Ven has a mouse in his hands!" he heard Selphie scream, followed by other screams of girls.

"Ugh, Ven, put that mouse down! Now!" the teacher, Larxene, demanded. Sighing, Ven let the tiny critter go and it scurried off, going inside a small hole in the wall.

**A/N: And that was Tiny. Wasn't it cute? xD and a bit random... what with the mouse and stuff. I was thinking of when Ven was in Cinderella's realm and how he was as small as a mouse and was with Jaq. So, yes, this is where this one came from :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D **


	6. Laughter

**A/N: wow, I can't believe I missed this chapter… I fail at life =.= Anyway, this chapter, Laughter, was supposed to be before Tiny. Well, guess this is what happens when you update so fast haha. Anyway, thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_ for reviewing and yes, you're right, in Judgement, that was a bit too much… But thank you for pointing that out! And thanks to _The Trio of Twilight_ for adding this to their favorites! **

**Enjoy!**

***_Laughter*_**

"Ugh, I can't believe we didn't get to hang out this summer." the four friends, Ven, Sora, Roxas and Riku, were in their last class together, which was Gym, and they were outside, sitting and relaxing on the field.

"Yeah, well, that's because we all somehow got grounded all at the same time this summer." Ven mentioned and the boys stared at each other. There was an awkward silence amongst them, but they suddenly burst into laughter.

The laughter continued for a while, until finally they stopped. Ven blinked a few times and stared at his friends with a confused look.

"Wait, why did we all burst into sudden laughter?" he awaited an answer, but instead, his friends just laughed some more. Though still confused, he shrugged and joined in on the random laughter.

**A/N: this one was very random indeed… but it was cute and funny! I'm gonna try and keep these A/N's short now so…  
><strong>  
><strong>Please review and tell me what you think! :D<strong>


	7. If

**A/N: Okay! Since I'm now back in order with this... Here is If! This one I did a little differently... and this may be confusing, but I will explain in the end xD **

**Enjoy! **

_***If***_

"Okay, so the order after me is Sora, Roxas and Riku." it was after school, and the four friends were walking home, ready to play their favorite game: "What if…?" "What if… Sora skipped in a field of flowers and then… fell flat on his face?" Sora scoffed as they laughed and made jokes.

"Yeah, right! Okay, my turn. What if… Roxas came to school one day with just his underwear on?" Roxas turned red with embarrassment.

"That would be embarrassing! Okay, what if… Riku was pushed into the girl's locker room 'accidentally' one day?" he snickered darkly. Riku rolled his eyes at his friends random laughter and jokes.

"Alright, alright. I have a good one. What if… Ven dressed like a girl for one whole day?" Ven looked at Riku in horror, ignoring the mean jokes and laughter from the other two.

But the "What If...?" game continued on.

**A/N: Okay, this was based off of a game that my brother and I created out of pure BOREDOM one day. Don't ask why... we just did. The rules are fairly simple. The first person states "What if..." and says something ridiculous that would happen to the next person who is next in the order. If there are other people playing, they can make jokes and literally laugh their butts off for a short time. Then the next person has to think of something more ridiculous than the other person. The point of the game is to make it really random, ridiculous and probably seriously embarrassing so as any other person can't beat it. I hope everyone reading understood that... Yeah, my brother and I make up the most weirdest games ever... **

**But, this chapter wasn't the best, in my opinion. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	8. Enchantment

**A/N: hmm, this chapter was a little hard for me…a little. But, I got something figured out.**

**Enjoy! **

**_*Enchantment*_**

Ven and the others were on their way to first period. Ven was talking about something, but he suddenly stopped when he smelled something really good. It smelled like… strawberries. It was perfume, he knew that much, strong and delightful.

It was almost enchanting.

He followed the scent immediately, moving as if by magic. His friends called out to him, but he paid no heed to them. He began to get closer and closer to the smell.

"Ven?" since he was so entranced, he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. Coming back to reality, he realized he had been sniffing… Aqua, a senior. He became red with embarrassment and ran back to his friends, who were almost dying of laughter.

**A/N: haha, and this is what happens when Ven smells strawberries xD **  
><strong><br>Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	9. Dancer

**A/N: this chapter was also hard. And quite honestly, this was definitely random xD**

**Enjoy!**

_***Dancer***_

Ven wasn't much of a dancer… but in Drama class today, they were doing a play in which he was cast as a guy who is supposed to be great at dancing. And in Scene 1, he had to do the Waltz with Kairi, who was cast as Ven's character's love interest. It's a good thing Sora wasn't in this class…

"Alright, let's start." Aqua announced, who was the director and writer of the play, and got Ven and Kairi in position.

Ven was a little nervous, since he didn't know how to do the Waltz, but he had no other choice.

At some point, Ven had accidentally messed up on his footing and made him and Kairi fall to the ground. "S-Sorry." He quickly stood up and helped Kairi, who forgave him.

"That was okay. But keep practicing, you'll get better." Aqua encouraged. He only hoped so…

**A/N: I have no idea why I cast Kairi as his character's love interest… But anyway, that was Ven's attempt at doing the Waltz.  
><strong>  
><strong>Please review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	10. Excuse

**A/N: yup, these chapters are getting harder and harder as I go…**

**Enjoy!**

_***Excuse***_

"Gah! Where's my homework?" Ven desperately searched in his cluttered book bag for his Geometry homework, which he swore he did, but he couldn't find it.

"Ven. Where's your homework?" he looked up at the red haired teacher, Axel. He needed an excuse…

"Uhh… w-well, you see Mr. Axel, I, uh… I had my homework but a crazy ninja person grabbed my book bag and… took it. " after saying his excuse, he smiled awkwardly, hoping the teacher would let him off. The class burst into giggles at Ven's ridiculous story and Axel just shook his head.

"I'll let you off this time, but next time, try making up a better excuse." He advised and walked away. Ven sighed in relief.

**A/N: eh, not my best chapter, really… I guess it could have been better. But when I wrote down Ven's excuse, the "crazy ninja" made me think of Yuffie… xD**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Inspiration

**A/N: Whoop, another chapter up for this story :) I'm really loving this story so far... don't know why, just do xD haha **

**Anyway! Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_ for reviewing last chapter! haha, I'm glad you liked that chapter :D And I will definitely try to put more Axel and Vanitas! xD haha **

**Here is Inspiration, which was hard for me. **

**Enjoy! **

_***Inspiration* **_

"Ven. Ven! Wake up!" Ven abruptly awoke and looked to see Sora and Roxas staring at him.

"Huh? What?"

"Come on! We have to get this done!" they were in English, doing a group project and write a creative story. Ven placed a hand on his cheek.

"But I don't have any ideas for it." he groaned.

"Ven, you need some serious inspiration." Roxas stated, shaking his head. It was true. _Anything_ to actually motivate himself.

"Yeah he does! Get ready for some of _my_ inspiration!" Sora started going on about a unique plot and extravagant ideas. The more Ven listened, the more his brain actually started thinking. "And then-"

"Then, the Knight tames the dragon and it has the power to produce multi-colored flames!" Ven said happily, smiling. Sora smiled, and Roxas was impressed.

Crazy how his friend Sora had now become his inspiration for English.

**A/N: Yes... as you can see(or maybe you didn't notice?) I had struggled with this one... **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D **


	12. Move

**A/N: This is a request from _BeyondTheClouds_ for Move! Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_ for reviewing last chapter and giving me this good request! **

**Enjoy! **

_***Move* **_

Ven was in Geometry class and apparently today, they were going to watch a movie.

"We are going to watch a special movie that honors so many soldiers and people that died a long time ago." the TV was turned on and Axel put the movie in.

As he watched the movie, he found it unrelated to Geometry, so, why were they watching it?

But, Ven suddenly became interested in the movie.

"_Move! Everyone keep moving!_" It showed hundreds of people running away from a polluted smoke, two twin towers being destroyed… They were moving so fast, almost as fast as Ven could move. The movie emphasized that so many people were dying and suffering from the catastrophe.

This moved Ven to tears… and almost everyone else in the class… Even Axel. It was sad to watch this. He now realized the importance of this movie.

**A/N: I definitely tried my best for this one. 9/11 is an important day so... yes, I put that in this chapter. And also, there were two definitions of the meaning "move" xD haha sorta... hopefully if you squint you can see it. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	13. Shades of Grey

**A/N: Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing last chapter :) I know, the last one wasn't that great... sorry about that :( I tried though! And here is the next one!**

**Enjoy! **

_***Shades of Grey* **_

Ven was now in Biology, looking out the window. He got bored from Larxene's lecture and decided outside seemed to be more entertaining. Well, sorta.

It was raining outside, so it seemed really grey and gloomy out. The clouds were all different shades of grey. Some a light shade, some a dark shade, and others somewhere in the middle.

Ven realized they wouldn't be going outside for Gym today, which disappointed him a little bit.

"Ven!" he snapped out of it and looked over at the teacher.

"Uh, y-yes?"

"Stop staring out the window and pay attention." she said sternly and continued talking.

But Ven just couldn't help but stare back at the window, once again.

**A/N: ah, Larxene is so mean to Ven...**

**Please review and tell me what you think! :) **


	14. Burn

**A/N: Hellooo :) I'm quite tired and very irritated at the moment because my stats group member hasn't sent me any data to work on so I can finish my graph so I don't fail the class... If you didn't get that, ignore it... I was just ranting for a little. **

**Okay, thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_ and _SugarPlumCandies_ for reviewing. This chapter is written for _SugarPlumCandies_. :) **

**Enjoy! **

_***Burn* **_

"Heyyy, Ven. Ven. Ven! Hello! I'm talking to you! Ventus!" currently, Ven was doing a partner lab in Biology with his worse enemy Vanitas, who had been bugging him since they started the lab.

"_What_ Vanitas!" he turned to him with twitching eyes.

"What would happen if this here cricket were to burn and die a horrible, scorching death?" Vanitas let out an evil, maniacal laugh and Ven only rolled his eyes.

"You're such a freak." Ven grumbled and turned away.

Vanitas stared at the said cricket that was innocently sitting there. He smiled a devious smile.

A moment passed…

"Whoah! Ven, Ven! Hey-"

"What is it this-" Ven stopped, noticing the poor cricket smoking for some reason, as if it was burning… "Vanitas! What did you do!" Vanitas didn't answer, but Ven could have sworn he heard him muttering, "Burn cricket, burn!" … which, freaked him out… a lot.

**A/N: and we will never understand how that happened... I can actually see this happening, something Vanitas would definitely do haha. **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	15. Blueberry

**A/N: Whoo! It's finally Friday :) I actually had a fun time today at school(surprisingly)! We played this really fun acting game in English xD It was so much fun! **

**Anyway, thanks to _BeyondTheClouds_ and _SugarPlumCandies_ for reviewing :) This chapter is a bit comical xD **

**Enjoy! **

_***Blueberry***_

Ven was currently in the hallway, eating some blueberries, as he was making his way to the Gym.

"Uhh… Ven, where the heck did the blueberries come from?" Sora asked in confusion as he watched Ven plop one in his mouth.

"Hm? Oh, I brought a bag with me from home. They're pretty good." Ven threw one in the air and caught it back in his mouth, chewing happily.

Once they reached the locker rooms, Ven had run out of blueberries. "Aw man, no more."

"I think you've had enough blueberries today Ven." Roxas chuckled. Ven stood there for a moment, staring at the empty bag…

But then he pulled another bag full of blueberries out from his pocket.

"Good thing I always carry more!"

**A/N: Ah, you gotta love Ven! xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	16. Salty

**A/N: Wow, I've been lazy today... and very tired all day... But, oh well, at least I'm not tired enough to udpate :) **

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _and_ protoave14 _for reviewing :D **

**Enjoy! **

**_*Salty*_**

After school, the four friends were at Roxas's house, hanging out for once. They were in Roxas's room, playing a video game, though Ven was in the kitchen, looking for a snack. Roxas was Ven's cousin, so obviously he wouldn't mind if he grabbed some food.

He looked in the freezer and found some ice cream bars. Smiling, he grabbed one and took a lick, but the flavor was so… different.

"Salty… but with an after taste of sweetness…" he said to himself and licked some more of the light blue ice cream. He was content with the taste. He never knew something so salty and sweet could taste so delicious.

**A/N: This one was realllyyyy short... sorry about that :( I'll try to make the next one longer! Promise! **

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	17. Wink

**A/N: This chapter is a bit hilarious xD haha oh and I finally put up a schedule for my stories. This one will be updated every Monday :) Unless, in some strange incident, I change the day, but as of right now, it's going to be Monday. **

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy!**

_***Wink***_

Ven, Roxas and Riku were in the cafeteria, staring strangely at Sora, who was acting odd today.

"Uh, Sora? Why are you having an eye spasm and smiling like a creeper?" Ven questioned, curious. Sora stopped and looked at Ven.

"I'm practicing my winking abilities." he smiled.

"You say that like it's a normal activity for a young teenage boy." Ven countered, causing the others to laugh. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be winking at a girl? And not us?"

"I said I was- ugh! You know what Ven, YOU try winking at a girl! I'd like to see if you've got the skills." Sora crossed his arms and the others watched. Ven shrugged and saw Xion pass by.

"Hey Xion!" when she looked over, Ven winked at her, causing her to blush. He looked back at Sora, whose jaw dropped.

"… You make it look so easy…"

**A/N: So, Ven has winking ablilities xD and don't know why I chose Xion... but oh well :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	18. Serendipity

**A/N: Ehh, this chapter was... blah. To me anyway. **

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :) **

**Enjoy! **

**_*Serendipity*_**

"Ugh! How could I have lost my lucky keychain! This is ridiculous!" the friends were in the hallway, and Sora had been complaining all day about losing his "special" keychain that was given to him by Kairi, being upset about it for the whole day.

As they walked, Ven had noticed something shiny in the corner.

"Hey, a shiny thing." he was always amused, and because he was curious, he went towards it. Picking it up, he noticed it was a keychain. "Oh, hey, a keychain." and Sora ran towards him, quick as a bullet.

"MY KEYCHAIN! Thank you Ven!" he hugged his friend.

"Uh, yeah, sure… Get off…" he pushed Sora away and laughed lightly.

"Ven, my friend, you definitely have a gift." the brunette smiled, patting his back. Ven blinked.

"Uhh… okay. Thanks?" Sora only laughed in response, which just made Ven sigh and be even more confused.

**A/N: poor Ven... and again, this is a blah chapter xD **

**Please review and tell me what you think, anyway :) **


	19. Transformation

**A/N: I'm randomly drawing Ventus :D I don't know why... I just am... xD He's so fun to draw ^^ **

**Anyway, thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing! :) **

**Enjoy!**

**_*Transformation*_**

Ven walked through the doors of the school, and already he felt the stares. When his friends saw him, they were almost in shock.

"Ven? What happened to your hair!" Sora exclaimed, looking at Ven's… now black hair.

"I lost a bet with Vanitas… I think the rest is self-explanatory." he sighed. Before his friends could comment, they heard laughter from behind. They turned to see it was Vanitas. After a good three minutes, the laughing boy walked off.

"Well… that was weird…"

"Yeahhh… But anyway. Ven! It doesn't even look like you! It's like… you transformed or something!" Sora said, petting Ven's new black hair.

"Eh, oh well." he smiled, but his friends were lost. "What Vanitas doesn't know, is that the dye I used, washes out." and now, it was their turn to laugh.

That night, Ven washed his hair out, and went back to his normal self.

**A/N: This chapter was a lot better to write :) and fun! **

**Please review and tell me what you think! :D **


	20. Addiction

**A/N: Grr... I can't believe I missed a chapter :/ Again... lol anywayyy, sorry it's been FOREVER, again, since I've updated, but here is a pretty amusing chapter :) **

**Thanks to _BeyondTheClouds _for reviewing :)**

**Enjoy! **

_***Addiction***_

Ven had developed an odd addiction lately, and that would be… green apples.

So, when it was lunch time, Ven ran up to the fruits section and made sure to grab a green apple.

"Ah, yes." he sniffed the apple in enjoyment.

"Uhh… Ven?" he turned around to see his friends staring at him oddly. He quickly placed the apple on his tray.

"Sorry… I've got this, uh… thing for apples." the three only laughed and then they went to go sit down in the table in the back. The first thing he ate was the green apple, savoring the taste of it. Once he finished, well, he had the saddest expression on his face.

But he spotted the other guys each had a green apple. He slyly took them.

"Hey…? Where are my apples?" everyone looked up at Ven, who was caught red(or green)-handed.

"Uhh…"

"Ven!"

**A/N: yesss, had to do it xD haha and near the end, no pun intended there by the way ;D haha**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
